Fighting Insanity
by aMaskedNinja
Summary: "Deidara...tell me what he did to you before you finally managed to get away from him..." Itachi said in a gentle voice. Trigger Warning: Yaoi, abuse, rape, self harm, mature language, violence, possible Mpreg (not confirmed) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.
1. Chapter One

Darkness, at least mostly darkness. That's all a young blond could see. The floor was hard and cold, almost as if it were made of stone. The only light was coming fro dim candles that had maybe an hour of light left before everything went completely dark. How he got here was a mystery to him. All he could remember was running away from his village after finally reaching his breaking point. He had been called a freak his entire life due to the special abilities he possessed. Not only that, he had also been called a girl for most of his life even though he was male. His physic was pretty feminine and the fact that he had long hair didn't help at all, neither did the fact that he always wore eyeliner to help make his ice blue eyes pop. He learned that something like that was a huge mistake right from the start but he still did it, regardless of the bullying he received from the other boys.

The young blond had finally broken and taken off after he had been jumped and raped by four other boys for three days in a row. On the fourth day, he managed to use his special abilities to get himself free, and that was the last he saw of that village. However, when he tried to remember getting here, everything was blank, almost as if it had been wiped from his memory. All he could focus on now was getting out of here. When he tried to get to his feet, he let out a low groan as pain coursed through his entire body, mostly on the lower half. He managed to ignore that and tried to make use of his ability, or jutsu as it was called but instantly freaked out when he couldn't make anything happen. After managing to limp to the cell door that kept him locked up, he held his hands out to the dim light and gasped loudly.

"No…" He muttered in a low voice. He stared at his hands with wide eyes. There were stitches along both palms of his hands along with dried blood. He didn't even remember feeling anyone stitching his hands up. "I...can't use my jutsu now…" He was nearly in tears as he stared at his hands. Why had this happened to him? Was it because he had been born with an ability no one else possessed? He didn't ask to be born like this so why was he being punished for it? He clenched his hands tightly and instantly yelped in pain. He should have expected as much but he couldn't help it. He was terrified and also eneraged. The blond was only pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps walking toward his cell door.

He instantly stepped back and tripped over his own feet, causing him to tumble to the ground with a thud. It was at that moment when he noticed his shoes had been taken away from him. ' _What the…?'_ He asked himself before instantly examining the rest of his body. The normal tan pants he and green top he had been wearing were gone and now all that clothed him was a thin white robe. His weapons and clay had also been taken from him, rendering him defenseless.

"Oh, you're finally awake." A snake like voice said. Deidara's head instantly snapped up and standing in the doorway was a tall man with very pale skin, snake like eyes, and long black hair that was also all over his face. He had purple markings along each eye and a sadistic looking grin on his face.

"W-who are you…?" The blond managed to squeak out. "And w-what did you do to me…?"

"Heh. My name is Orochimaru but you will call me master or my lord. Do you understand? As for what I did to you, I simply had those mouths on your hands stitched up so you couldn't use any of your ninjutsu abilities to break free from this place. You've got quite a rare Kekkei Genkai in your possession." The snake man replied, earning a cringe from the blond teenager.

"W-what do you know about my Kekkei Genkai…?" The teen asked with wide eyes, though only one could be seen since the other was covered by his long blond bangs.

"Explosion Release is by far one of the most dangerous Kekkei Genkais. Not only for opponents but for the user as well. When I disrobed you earlier, I found that you have a fourth mouth on the left side of your chest that's stitched up. If I'm not mistaken, that particular mouth can turn you into a bomb and it would mean death for you. No wonder you keep it closed up. I also found some signs of other things along your body, which makes things a lot easier for me." Orochimaru replied while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the hell are you talking about, un!? Give me back my damn clothes and clay and let me go! The blond shouted out. He was about to continue yelling but found himself being squeezed tightly by a large brown snake.

"Oh no. You're going to become my personal pet. If you value your life then you'll do what you're told. Disobey me and I'll have you severely punished. I'll have you beaten within an inch of your pathetic life or I'll let some of my other experiments have their way with you while I sit back and watch. It all depends on how badly you piss me off." The snake man soon opened the door to the cell and kept Deidara in a tight grasp with the snake he had summoned. "Now, let's get going. I want to break you in as soon as possible. Maybe I'll let my assistant have the first go at you so he can give me a report."

The blond was grabbed by the hair harshly and pulled from the cell. He found that he was being drug down a dark hallway, not knowing where he'd end up next or if he'd even survive this. He didn't want to die. Not now. He was only sixteen years old and now he was going to be made a slave to this snakelike man. He had already determined he wasn't going to go down without some kind of a fight, even if that fight led to an early death. The first thing he had to do was find a way to get the mouths on his palms unstitched so he could make his clay bombs again. His art. ' _Art is an explosion snakeman...and soon, I'll make you into an amazing piece of art. You'll die by my art...I'll make sure of it…'_

* * *

 **Yo. *waves casually* So I've recently started to become very attached to ItaDei and I feel like there aren't enough fics out there! So here's the start of my new one! Hope everyone likes the first chapter. I know I'm being horrid to poor Dei. *hugs a Deidara plushy* I love him very much I swear! Anyways, review if you wanna! :0 Thank Chu!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	2. Chapter Two

Two years had passed since Deidara had been abducted by Orochimaru and in those two years, he had been beaten, raped, mentally and emotionally abused, as well as drugged to the point where he didn't even know what was happening anymore. The result of all that? The blond was now the perfect slave of the snakeman. His pride had been completely broken. His eyes that once burned with a fiery passion were now dull and lifeless. The mouths on his hands were still stitched closed and he had lost a lot of weight. He was nearly a walking corpse now. Even his once beautiful hair was now a tangled mess that rarely got brushed or even washed. His body was covered in scars and bruises. Some wounds were taking longer to heal than the others because they just got reopened whenever he'd be forced to sleep with either Orochimaru or his henchman, Kabuto. He had also given up on any hope of breaking free of this hell he was trapped in. Now, he was just wanting to lay down and die, but the snakeman wouldn't allow that.

The eighteen year old sighed as he sat in the room he was told to stay in until further notice. It has been assigned as his own personal room, but it didn't feel like it because so many disgusting things had happened in that very room. To ensure the blond wouldn't try to escape, he had chains around his ankles that had been there ever since he was placed in this room two years ago. They were only adjusted when they became too tight. There were also scars around his ankles and bruises that showed just how rough and heavy the metal objects were. The only clothes he was permitted to wear were always revealing ones, mostly consisting of tight booty shorts and a crop top. They were also just easier to remove whenever they had to be.

' _I hate myself…'_ Deidara thought quietly. He didn't even talk anymore unless he was told too. He had been beaten too many times for taking the wrong tone with Orochimaru-sama and it didn't take him long to learn his place. He often found himself thinking about his village and if he was even missed by anyone. Probably not, since all he could remember was being treated like crap for his Kekkei Genkai that he could no longer use. ' _If only I had been stronger…'_ A single tear rolled down the right side of Deidara's face just as the door opened. The blond instantly froze and kept his tired eyes on the ground.

"Aw, is our little pet crying?" The voice that spoke belonged to Kabuto. Deidara couldn't stand the silver haired male. He was just as twisted as Orochimaru-sama was and that made him cringe. "Lord Orochimaru won't like it if that pretty face of yours is all sad."

Footsteps could be heard as Kabuto made his way over to Deidara. His chin was soon grasped and pulled upward where he found himself staring through round glasses and into a pair dark, cold eyes. He watched as a sickening smirk appeared on the silver haired male's face. "Come now, pet. If it hadn't been for Orochimaru, you would have died out there in the forest, or you would have been found and made as a slave by someone else. When you first came here, you had already been raped several times, so it was clear that your fate had been decided. No matter what, you were destined to turn into a slut, a personal toy for someone. Just be glad it was Lord Orochimaru who found your useless ass."

His chin was released but then a hard punch was sent into the right side of his face, sending the blond crashing to the ground and causing him to let out a cry of pain as blood filled his mouth. He spat it out quickly but stayed on the ground. His body was already shaking like crazy when a harsh kick was delivered into his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. He still didn't scream. He knew better than to scream. If he screamed, things would only be worse. He'd be thrown in the cage with the experiments again and left there for hours until they got tired of him. Several more harsh punches and kicks landed on the blond before the beating finally came to an end.

"Still just as pathetic as always. You'll probably be dead by the time you're twenty. There is no future for a whore like you. You don't deserve one. I'll be back soon to clean you up and to take you to Orochimaru. Until then, you can just lay there like the bitch you are." Kabuto hissed before turning on his heels and walking out of the room. The door soon slammed and was locked, leaving Deidara alone on the floor. When the blond was sure that he was alone, he broke down and cried his eyes out. He curled up into a tight ball and placed his hands to his face in order to cover his eyes.

' _I hate myself! I fucking hate myself! Just let me die and end my misery! I can't take it anymore! I want out! I want out of here! Let me out of this fucking hell!'_ None of it was said out loud. All of it was in his head. He didn't dare scream it out loud. ' _Kill them...kill them all, someone please...just kill them all!'_

Then, something suddenly snapped inside the sobbing blond. His tears suddenly ceased to fall and his trembling stopped. He found himself getting up off the ground with his hair covering his face. He didn't know what had suddenly snapped inside of him, but he knew if he didn't act on it now, he'd never get out. It was now or never while the adrenaline rush was still there. ' _Ten minutes...that's all I've got… I've got to make it count…'_ A slight cackle erupted from the blond, a cackle of insanity. ' _I'm going to blast every single one of you straight to hell.'_

* * *

 **Hi! I'm here with chapter two! Poor Dei is going through so much in such a short amount of time! *squeezes Deidara plushy* Chapter three will be out as soon as possible! Let me know how you like the story so far!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	3. Chapter Three

Deidara let out a low growl as he pulled his fist back and slammed it down on the chain that held his left ankle. His knuckles split open upon impact but the chain shattered, leaving only a shackle and a small bit of the chain left around his ankle. He did the same to the other side with the same results. He took a second to stare at his bloody knuckles with an insane look on his face, followed by another cackle. Without any hesitation, the blond walked over to the door and raised his right leg. A small breath was taken before he slammed his foot into the door with an amount of force he didn't know he had. The door was thrown off its hinges and crashed into the wall directly across from the blond. Pain shot through his leg but he ignored it. His time was limited. If he didn't hurry, his body would break down on him and he'd probably be killed for trying to escape. Without hesitating any longer, the blond bolted down the hallway and toward Orochimaru's room. He had remembered seeing his clay bags in there at one point and just prayed that they were still there. His hands may have been stitched, but that didn't mean he couldn't create a bomb.

Three minutes later, the blond reached the door that lead to Orochimaru's chambers. He delivered another swift kick to that door and within seconds, it was on the ground. ' _Seven minutes to go…'_ Deidara's eyes scanned the room quickly and soon located the two pouches that were on the far end of the room. The blond rushed over and grabbed two handfuls of clay. He didn't have time to unchain the bags and he didn't have a kunai on him. No time to look for one of those either. After bolting from the room, Deidara popped some clay into his own mouth and quickly chewed it up before spitting out a handful of small clay spiders. He quickly started scattering them around while searching desperately for the exit in the maze.

Another four minutes passed. The spiders were almost completely spread out and there was only one more path to take. ' _Three more minutes…'_ The door soon came into view and just as the blond went to run for it, he found himself being tackled to the ground. He hit hard and yelped a bit, the remainder of the clay spiders went flying from his grasp. When he looked back to see who tackled him down, he saw Kabuto's cold eyes once again. Deidara let out a growl and glared toward Kabuto.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me! I'm getting the hell out of here right fucking now!" The blond shouted out, only to receive a harsh slap to the face, causing his head to jerk to the side.

"You've really crossed a line this time you little bitch! Orochimaru won't be showing you any mercy for a month since you tried to escape!" Kabuto shouted as he sent another slap across the blond's face. "You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill your slutty ass!"

' _Two minutes left...gotta hurry and get away from him…'_

"Bullshit! I'm done! I'm leaving and you'll never fucking find me!" Deidara spat back before kicking Kabuto harshly in the stomach in order to get him off. He was still about fifteen feet from the door. He also had to remember to set off the bombs. He couldn't do it too early and risk being caught in the explosion but if it came down to it, he'd blow the place up even if he was still inside. Once he had kicked Kabuto off of himself, he got to his feet and started to run for the door again.

Not even a second later, he was grabbed and slammed against the wall roughly. A punch to the gut followed soon after, causing the blond to spit up blood. Kabuto was once again on him. This was going to be way to close, but it was almost over. Freedom was nearly in sight. The blond had managed to find the strength to fight, even if it was limited. His broken body would soon have him on the ground in agony. He could already feel the energy draining. The door was now ten feet away. It was so close yet so far.

' _Thirty seconds...then my adrenaline rush will be gone...Gotta hurry...gotta make this count…'_

"You're staying here! You'll continue to be a good little slut for lord Orochimaru and maybe if you beg for your life, he'll spare it even if you don't deserve it." Kabuto growled out. He slammed another punch into Deidara's face. A loud crack could be heard, followed by blood that started to pour from the eighteen year old's face. ' _Fuck! He broke my nose!'_

"No! I'm leaving right fucking now!" Deidara replied harshly. His body was starting to tremble again. His eyes were beginning to dull and his body was beginning to revert back to the way it had been before this sudden snap. With what little strength he had left, Deidara slammed his foot into Kabuto's crotch and bolted as soon as the silver haired male fell to the floor, holding himself tightly.

 _Five…_

Deidara reached had finally gotten to the door. His breathing started to increase, almost as if he were having a panic attack.

 _Four…_

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, being dragged back by his foot. Kabuto had managed to crawl over faster than expected and pulled Deidara to the ground.

 _Three…_

Another growl came from the blond. The door was starting to become out of reach. He had to do it now. There was no other choice. He made his hand sign and gathered up what little chakra he had.

 _Two…_

Kabuto had looked back but it was too late. The sign was made, Deidara had a hand up with two fingers extended. The fire had gone out. The blond's adrenaline was gone but he still had the strength to mutter that one word. The only word he needed to say.

 _One…_

"Katsu!"

* * *

 **Hi there eveyone! Chapter three is here! The next one will be out soon! I know it's moving quickly right now but things will be slowing down soon. I hope everyone is liking it so far! Leave a review if you wanna! :D Thank chu!**

 **~MaskedNinja**


	4. Chapter Four

"Katsu!"

One word, almost too late. The bombs that Deidara had placed down instantly began blowing up throughout the hallways, destroy everything in their path. The blond used what little strength he could to kick Kabuto off of him once again. As soon as his leg was free, he started to crawl toward the door. His adrenaline rush was completely gone and the pain in his body was starting to set in. His body begged him to stop moving but he refused. The explosions were getting louder. Screams could be heard. He knew any second, the ones by the door would trigger.

Right when he grabbed onto the handle, the bombs surrounding him detonated in a fiery explosion. Even though he was in pain and he was now being thrown from the building with severe burns all over his body, he couldn't help but throw on a small grin. It was truly a work of art, even though it might have just killed him. Deidara hit the ground about one hundred feet away from the hideout that was now up in flames. He hit hard and cried out in pain but he couldn't complain. He was out of there. After two long years, he was finally out of that horrid place.

He had landed on his side when he hit the ground. His arms, legs and everything else had some kind of burn. His once beautiful blond hair had even been burnt badly. Deidara couldn't focus on that though. Using whatever bit of strength he could find, he rolled himself onto his stomach and started crawling off into the forest. If he was going to die, he wanted to die away from the place that had made him suffer. He wanted to die in a peaceful part of the forest.

Awhile later, the blond couldn't go any further. He managed to get to a fairly nice part of the forest where he was sure no one else would find him. It seemed like the perfect place to go. He managed to stop beside a fairly large tree and collapsed with a pained groan. He used the last bit of strength to roll onto his side before everything around him started to get blurry. He felt that his end was coming.

' _This is it...I'm going to die at such a young age… At least I got...to see the outside...one last time…'_ Deidara thought to himself before everything around him disappeared and he drifted into darkness.

The day seemed to go by quickly for a male with spiky orange hair and purple eyes. On his head was a headband with the Hidden Rain Village symbol that was crossed out, showing that he was a rogue ninja. He also had piercings on his face, and on his body he wore a black robe with red clouds. He was the 'leader' of an organization called the Akatsuki. By his side was another male with an orange mask that covered all but his right eye. He had spiky black hair and wore the same robe as the other male. The two of them had just returned from a mission to try and recruit someone the masked male actually knew, but the first attempt had failed. However, they weren't giving up that easily.

"Don't worry, Pein. I'll go after him myself a little later. He'll listen when he knows what my actual identity is." The masked male's voice was deep, almost too deep, as if it were just an act.

"I trust you'll get him, Madara. He'll be valuable to the Akatsuki, even if he doesn't want to come along right now." Pein replied to the other. His voice was also fairly deep and didn't seem to be worried about getting their target to agree.

"Hm… Pein, stop for a minute." Madara said as he held his arm out to stop the other. Pein stopped quickly and gave the masked male an annoyed look. They had been walking since dawn and it was now nearly two in the afternoon.

"What is it?" Pein asked in an annoyed tone. Madara looked at the orange haired male and glared at him through the hole in his mask.

"Don't get an attitude with me. Just come on. I'm sensing some chakra nearby. It's weak but still alive." Madara replied before he hurried off in the direction where he felt the chakra coming from. Pein followed along quietly and huffed under his breath. Within minutes, Madara stopped short, causing Pein to bump right into him.

"What the hell!? Why did you stop so suddenly!?" Pein growled out before stepping around the masked male. Once he saw the reason Madara stopped so suddenly, he froze as well.

The pair was staring at a young blond who couldn't be more than eighteen years old. The male had severe burns along his entire body, along with other injuries that looked just as bad. His hair was burnt to the point where it would have to be cut in order to be fixed. The sight made the orange haired male sick to his stomach, especially when he noticed what kind of clothes the other was wearing.

"...He's still alive…?" Pein asked as he looked toward the masked male.

"Yes but barely… Usually I don't feel the need to help people out but this is just a kid for the most part…" Madara replied as he slowly walked over to the unconscious figure. When he knelt down to examine the other, he noticed the stitching on an upturned palm and tilted his head curiously. "What's this…? That's some odd stitching that shouldn't be there… Maybe it was used as torture…or maybe it's hiding something…"

Pein knelt down beside the masked male and shrugged his cloak off. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath so all the chakra rods that were impaled in his body were seen, not that it bothered him. He reached out slowly and wrapped the fragile male in the cloke before carefully lifting him up. "We need to get him to Kakuzu and Konan...they'll be able to fix him up…" Pein said softly and Madara just nodded before standing up as well. The masked raven reached out and placed a hand on Pein's shoulder before creating a hand sign and poofing them back to their hideout. He needed answers about who did this to some innocent kid and he hoped to get them once the other woke up.

* * *

 **Yo. How goes it? Well chapter four is complete! Dei has managed to escape...for now. Pein and 'Madara' have found him and saved him! Now precious bean can begin the healing process! Anyways, I'll try to update again soon! Review and let me know how you're liking it! Thank Chu!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	5. Chapter Five

Once the pair arrived at the hideout in the Hidden Rain Village, Madara threw the door open, causing a loud bang to roar throughout the hideout. Pein hurried inside with the young man he was carrying and instantly started calling for Kakuzu and Konan. The blond's chakra had gotten even lower since they picked him up. It was obvious that he was running out of time so they had to move fast.

"Kakuzu! Konan! Hurry up and get in here! It's an emergency!" Pein shouted out, his voice echoing throughout the hideout. He couldn't believe they weren't in the room yet.

Only a minute or two later, a blue haired woman with bright amber colored eyes appeared in front of them, wearing the same cloak as the other two. She looked slightly annoyed from being yelled at as was about to start bitching the two of them out until her eyes fell on what Pein was holding. Her eyes grew wide with worry as she hurried over and started examining the blond in Pein's arms.

"What the hell is this!? What happened to her and where did you find her!?" Konan asked while looking between the two males.

"Konan! No time for that! And this isn't a girl! This is a guy and he needs help! We're going to lose him if he doesn't get help right now!" Pein shouted out. "Now where's Kakuzu!?"

"Forget about him for right now! Get him to the medical room quickly." Konan replied before she took off toward the medical room so she could get everything set up in order to help the young blond. She couldn't believe someone would hurt some poor kid that badly. Pein had followed Konan closely while Madara went off to find the blond some new clothes for when he woke up. There was no way he was going to let the other walk around in such revealing clothing. Someone would probably jump him and give him a heart attack.

Back in the medical room, Pein placed the blond down on the table gently and stepped out to allow Konan to get to work on healing the kid. He knew it was best to not disturb her while she worked so he went to find Kakuzu in order to send him in to help. Meanwhile, Konan had already stripped the blond of what little clothes he had and placed a blanket over his lower half so he wasn't fully exposed. The sight of his battered body made her sick to her stomach. There were so many scars, cuts, burns and bruises all over the poor teen's body. Not to mention signs of drugs and other things that she didn't even want to think about.

Ten minutes later, Kakuzu made his way into the room to start helping Konan. The older male even cringed when he saw the teen but he didn't say anything. Instead he just started working on stitching up some of the larger wounds with the jutsu he had. They worked in silence for several minutes before Kakuzu finally spoke.

"I know the outside is bad but...are there any internal injuries?" The male asked while looking at Konan with his emerald green eyes.

"Well… His body has signs of drugs that are slowly disappearing. I'm currently running blood tests to find out what they are. Not only that, but there are some bones that didn't heal properly, so those will have to be fixed and...he's been repeatedly raped. It's difficult to say the number of times but from the looks of things, he was held as a prisoner for an extended period of time…" Konan replied as she started cutting the burnt portions of the unconscious blond's hair. She really hated to do such a thing but there was nothing that could be done to fix it. By the time she finished, the hair that once reached the young man's waist was now up past his shoulders.

"These burns look like they were from a huge explosion...and I'm confused about the stitching on his chest...along with those markings…" Kakuzu said as he leaned over to look at the blond's chest. As soon as he did, the mouth on the blond's chest made itself known by grinning toward the raven. Kakuzu yelped and jumped back quickly. "...What the hell is that…?" He asked.

"Probably some kind of an ability he has… I think he's got them on his hands too...they're stitched up but the stitching looks unnatural...like it isn't supposed to be there…" Konan reached over and grabbed a small scalpel in order to remove the stitching on the blond's hands. Once they were gone, the palms of the blond's hands started to open and mouths finally made themselves known by opening and sticking their tongues out. "...This is incredible…"

The door suddenly flew open and Madara made his way into the room. Konan quickly dismissed Kakuzu who raised an eyebrow but left without any questioning. As soon as the door shut, Madara looked toward Konan. "How is he?"

"It's pretty bad… The burns look like they're from an explosion, several improperly healed bones, several cuts and bruises…" She continued to repeat her list of findings to Madara before she came to something new. "Then Kakuzu and I discovered this…" She paused and lifted the blond's hand up gently, showing Madara the mouth on the palm. "He's got one on each palm and one stitched up on his chest. It's directly over where his heart would be I decided it was best to leave it closed up…"

"Ah...so that's what the stitching on his hands was hiding… That must be the boy's Kekkei Genkai. It looks like it's a pretty rare one too." Madara sat some clothes down on a nearby chair and shook his head. "Once you've finished bandaging him up, get some clothes on him and we'll put him in a bed to rest. Hopefully he'll be able to answer some questions when he does. Have Pein try talking to him. I'll even show up as Tobi but first, I have something I have to do. My mission with Pein failed so I'm going to go fetch my little pet in a different way. By showing him who I really am. He'll follow me instantly when he finds out." Madara soon made his way toward the door and glanced back at Konan. "Also. Place him with Sasori for now. He's the only one without a partner."

"Yes sir." Konan replied with a bow before she finished fixing up the blond. She then got him dressed and used her paper jutsu to carry the unconscious male off to the room he'd be staying in.

* * *

 **Yo! *waves* Here's chapter five! Poor Dei! He's going through so much right now! I also want to say thank you to those of you who reviewed this story recently! I really am glad to know you're liking the story! I can't help but be mean to Deidara pretty often. Since there isn't too much information on his past, it leaves such an open door to improvise on it. *hugs Deidara plushy* He's my precious baby, well him and Kakashi. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank chu and review if you wanna!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	6. Chapter Six

Madara had once again left the hideout in order to seek out the person he and Pein had tried to recruit earlier. He wasn't surprised when they had failed the first time. He honestly expected as much since the person had know idea who 'Madara' really was. He decided that since he was going alone this time, he could show this person who he really was. After all, this particular person was very special to 'Madara'. When he had discovered that the other had turned his back on his home village, of course he was surprised. He never thought someone who was such a stickler for the rules would ever disappear from his home village, but he had. Knowing that made the person behind Madara fairly curious. He wanted to know what exactly pushed this person to leave and he was going to get the answers he desired.

When 'Madara' returned to the location where he and Pein previously were, he was surprised to see the person he was targeting was still there. He honestly expected to have to track the man down but here he was. That same silver hair that spiked in different directions, that cold gaze that could only be seen in one eye, since the other was covered, the same pale skin that looked as if it were unmarked, but 'Madara' knew otherwise. All that could be seen was the male's arms and a small portion of his face. He didn't know what was under that skin tight blue shirt or those battered blue pants. On his head, covering his left eye was a headband with the Hidden Leaf Village symbol crossed out. Over the bottom half of his face was the same mask that was always there, leaving everyone to wonder what was hidden underneath it. He was indeed a mysterious man. One 'Madara' knew very well.

"You're back it seems." The voice of the male pulled 'Madara' from his thoughts. He was now being stared at by the cold gaze that was held in that dark grey eye.

"Of course I'm back, Kakashi Hatake. Did you honestly think I'd take no for an answer? I need you in the Akatsuki. Your abilities are incredible and you could be of great use." The masked male replied, only to earn a darker glare from the silver haired male.

"Fuck off. I have no interest in working with you and your organization. I've already lost everything in my life. I have nothing left and I definitely don't want to spend the remainder of my life working with you." Kakashi spat while crossing his arms over his chest. He had honestly planned on ending his life soon. He was tired of living and had nothing else to look forward too. His father was dead, his best friend was dead, his sensei was dead and the girl he saved now hated him for some reason. He wasn't trusted with a team of his own. The entire village turned their backs on him, and why? Because he wouldn't go through with a mission that required him to sleep with some disgusting man in order to get documents from him. It was the only time he had ever refused a mission and the result was the worst thing ever, so he left.

"You honestly think you've lost everything in your life, Kakashi?" The masked raven asked as he stepped closer to the silver haired jounin and grinned behind his mask. "I'm about to show you something that proves you haven't lost everything. Not yet anyways." He paused when he was two feet away from the male who sat on the ground. He raised a hand to the orange colored mask and slowly removed it from his face. As soon as he dropped it on the ground, he watched the silver haired male's eyes grow wide with shock, fear, and every other emotion in between.

"No…Y-you're dead… I saw it that day… The day you got crushed under that boulder…" Kakashi got to his feet and continued to stare at the male who was now unmasked. His hair was short and spiky, just like Kakashi remembered only it was a bit longer. The right side of his face was covered with scars, his right eye possessed the Sharingan while his left eye possessed the Rinnegan. Two different colored eyes that pierced through Kakashi's soul, causing him to be unable to look away. The raven gave Kakashi a smirk that only the silver haired male would recognize.

"Come now, Kakashi. Don't look so frightened. If you really don't believe it's me, just come here and touch my face or something." The raven replied. His voice was raspier than it was when Kakashi had last seen him but that was to be expected. The boy he once knew had grown up, somehow survived being crushed by the boulder. After taking a shaky breath, Kakashi slowly closed the gap between the two of them and reached out with a trembling hand. Once it finally came in contact with the other's face, Kakashi expected him to vanish like a ghost, but he was solid. He was in fact alive.

"It really is you...Obito…"

A groan came from the blond who had been brought to the hideout about an hour ago. Konan had been beside him since she brought him into the room where he was going to be staying. When she heard the grone, she jumped up and hurried toward the door to call for Pein to tell him that the unconscious male was finally waking up.

' _I'm...alive…?'_ Deidara thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on something soft which confused him instantly. He remembered passing out in the forest, waiting for death to welcome him with open arms so why was he alive and resting in a bed? Where the hell was he?

"You're finally awake, I see." A deep voice said. The sudden sound caused the blond to flinch as he started looking around with a panicked expression on his face. The room was dark so he couldn't pinpoint the location of the voice.

"D-don't hurt me...please…" Deidara managed to squeak out. His body was starting to shake like crazy. He had just managed to escape from his two year prison. He didn't want to be trapped again. He'd rather die that go through all that pain again.

"Hey, there's no need for you to panic…" Footsteps could be heard as the voice got closer to the trembling blond. A dim light suddenly came on, causing Deidara to flinch slightly. He soon found himself looking into a pair of eyes that possessed the Rinnegan. The gaze caused Deidara to flinch back. He couldn't bring himself to move. He was afraid his body wouldn't respond to his commands so he was pretty much trapped.

"W-who are you...and w-where am I…?" Deidara asked softly.

"My name is Pein and you're resting comfortably in my hideout. Now, I'm hoping you'll be able to answer a few questions for me. Starting with your name and where you came from." Pein replied in a gentle, yet deep tone.

"M-my name… My name is Deidara and...I came from Iwagakure, the Hidden Stone Village…"

* * *

 **Yo! *makes Deidara plushy wave* Thought I should go ahead and explain how Obito is going to be working right now. So, Pein and Konan know him as Madara and as Tobi. They don't know who's really under that mask right now. All the other members of the Akatsuki only know him as Tobi. As far as Kakashi and Zetsu go, they're currently the only ones who know it's really Obito. And Kakashi will be referring to him as Tobi unless they're alone. Hopefully that helps clear up any confusion! If it made things worse, I'm really sorry! ^^" I'll try a little harder to make things less confusing! Thank chu for reading and to those of you who have left a review! I really appreciate them! You're awesome! Bye now!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	7. Chapter Seven

Deidara had been allowed a few minutes to settle himself down and was now sitting up in the bed with a tight grasp on the blanket that was still covering the lower half of his body. He had noticed that his clothes had been changed from those short booty shorts and a crop top to a simple pair of black sweats and an oversized long sleeved shirt that was also black. The fact that someone changed his clothes while he was unconscious bothered him but there was nothing he could do. He just hoped that no one else had touched him while he was out cold. WHen he went to run a hand through his hair, he instantly froze. His hair had been cut insanely short and that instantly brought him to tears. His hair was something he always took great pride in and now it as all short.

"W-what the hell happened to my hair...?!" Deidara cried out with tearfilled eyes.

"Ah...about that… You see when we brought you here, you were in pretty bad condition. Your body was pretty broken, as you can tell by all the bandages and your hair was completely fried. There was no way to be able to fix it so it had to be cut." Pein replied. He was honestly dumbfounded that his kid was so upset about something as silly as hair.

"Great...I haven't had short hair since I was a child…" The blond muttered softly. "Anyways, thanks for the help, it's much appreciated especially since you saved my life but I really should be going…" He went to get up but was instantly back down with a cry of pain. When he looked toward his body, he saw that a good portion of it was bandaged up. He was about to question it but then he remembered the explosion that helped him escape from hell.

"You can't go anywhere right now… You can't even walk and your chakra still hasn't fully returned. There's still some drugs trying to work their way out of your system as well. You'll need to rest here for at least two weeks. Actually, we're hoping you'll stay and become a part of this organization." Pein said in a bored tone. He couldn't really allow the blond to leave since he knew their location but he knew he'd send the other into a panic attack if he were forced to stay. He was stuck.

"Two weeks!? At least!? And now you're telling me you want me to join this 'organization'? What the hell is it anyways!?" Deidara asked with a glare.

"It's called the Akatsuki. I won't go into details about it now but this entire group consists of rogue ninjas from the different Hidden Villages. We are currently in our main hideout which resides in the Hidden Rain Village." Pein replied while crossing his arms. "Judging by what we saw when we were fixing you up, you've got a very rare and powerful Kekkei Genkai. Care to tell us about it?"

"What the hell does it matter to you? My ninjutsu is my own personal business. However...I guess if you're interested, I can enlighten you on it…" Deidara sighed softly and looked toward his hands. When he saw that they were no longer stitched up and both mouths were smiling, he couldn't help but feel a bit better. "Explosion Release. That's what it's called, un. I use my art to create bombs. I make the clay myself and these little things on my hands help me mold the clay into C1 to C4 bombs. You said you examined me, so I'm assuming you saw the one on my chest as well. That particular one is always sealed shut. It will only ever be used if I'm completely out of options…" The blond paused and let out a quiet sigh.

"And what exactly will that one do?" Pein asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my ultimate art...the Kyukyoku Geijutsu… It's a suicide bomb which is why it's a last resort. The mouth has a direct connection to my heart after its fed clay, it will send my explosive chakra throughout my body, settling in my veins. Then the veins will condense into a sphere that will slowly crack open and then it will detonate. The explosion is so large that it will cover ten kilometers, nothing will survive if it's caught in that blast, not even myself." The blond sighed and looked away.

"I see. Then that attack is strictly forbidden, even if you're out of options. Your abilities are very unique and it would be a shame to let such an ability be destroyed in a massive suicide bomb." Pein reached out and gently ruffled the blond's hair. The sudden contact caused Deidara to flinch away.

"Please...don't touch me… I just want to rest a little more…" The bomber muttered softly.

"Very well. Once you've rested up, come into the living room. We'll introduce you to the others and you'll meet your partner. He too shares a love of art but his is a bit different than yours. I'm sure you two will somehow manage to get along." Pein stood up and walked toward the door. "And Deidara. It's best if you don't try to run away. I'm not saying we'll hurt you, but you do know valuable information now. Information that can't be allowed to leave. I'm sure you'll make the right choice and decide to stay with us. Unless you have people back home waiting for you." He didn't wait for the blond to answer. After finishing his statement, Pein simply left the room and closed the door behind himself leaving Deidara alone.

"Hmph...People waiting for me at home…? Not likely, un…" Deidara muttered to himself before he fell back onto his pillows and once again shut his eyes.

Down in the living room, Pein was gathering up the other members of the organization, the ones that were there anyways. He wanted to be sure to inform them about the blond's condition and that he didn't want any of them being mean to the other since he had been through a lot. He wouldn't go into detail about what happened to the blond though. He decided it was best to wait for the other to be comfortable with telling his story himself.

* * *

 **Yo! *hugs Dei Dei plushy* How's it going? Hopefully well! Anyways, Chapter 7 is done! Dei is awake and he has met Leader-sama! Poor baby! I'm sorry for being so cruel to you! But anyways, I wanna thank those of you who have read and reviewed this story! It means a lot to know that people are liking it! So I shall keep trying to push out chapters! Again, those of you who are enjoying it, you've brought a smile to my face! Thank you again! I'll update soon!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	8. Chapter Eight

"Listen." Pein said as he looked toward the three members who were in the living room by his orders. "Tobi and I were out earlier and we stumbled upon someone who was in desperate need for help. The plan is to talk him, and yes _him_ , into staying in the Akatsuki. Only the medics know what he's really been through, as well as Tobi and myself since we're the ones that found him. I don't want any of you questioning him until he's ready to open up. I'll make sure to explain the same thing to the others when they get back. Also, Sasori, he's going to be your new partner whenever he starts feeling better."

"How old is this brat anyways?" Sasori asked with an annoyed expression on his face. He flicked his short red hair the side and had a dull expression in his greyish brown eyes. He really wasn't looking forward to having a partner.

"He's around eighteen. All we really know is his name, where he came from, and about his Kekkei Genkai. Other than that, we don't know a lot and it's best to take it easy with the questions until he's ready." Pein replied while crossing his arms.

"Can I introduce him to the ways of Jashin-sama?" A male with slicked back silver hair and violet colored eyes asked. Before Pein could even yell at him, a smack was delivered to the back of his head. The blow came from a masked male with jade green eyes and tan skin. There was also stitching all over his body which was part of his jutsu.

"Don't you fucking dare, Hidan. If you had seen the condition he was in, you would have been sick to your sadist stomach." Kakuzu growled out while sending a glare toward Hidan.

"Ow fuck! That hurt you bitch!" Hidan shouted out as he rubbed the back of his head and glared toward his partner. "I'm not going to sacrifice the kid!"

"You're not going to show him any of your so called rituals. Not right away, anyways. I really don't want this kid frightened." Pein glared at Hidan, who only huffed in response.

Not much longer, Deidara had made his way from the bedroom and down to the living room area. He didn't have any shoes on, so his footsteps could barely be heard. His body was screaming at him, begging him to stop moving but he didn't want to lay down any longer, even if everything hurt. As soon as he walked through the doorway that led to the living room, he felt eyes on him. He let out a quiet whimper and started to back up, only to bump into someone. When he looked back, he saw Pein standing behind him. How did he get there so fast?

"Now, there's no need for you to be shy. You're already down here, so come introduce yourself. Don't worry, they won't bite you." Pein said softly before he gently pushed the blond toward the open couch. Deidara felt uncomfortable the moment he walked into the room, and now he was sitting in a room full of strangers who were staring at him. He clenched an oversized sleeve tightly in his fist and looked toward the ground. He was too afraid to speak to any of them.

"Well, he's definitely a tense little thing, isn't he?" Hidan asked as he slowly moved closer to the terrified blond. "I see why you put so much emphasis on ' _him'_ earlier. He's so feminine. It's almost precious." Those words caused Deidara to blush darkly but he still had hard time finding words. He was also glad that the sleeves were long enough to cover his hands up. He didn't want the others to see them right now.

"Hidan, back off. You're scaring him even more." Sasori reached over and tugged Hidan back from the blond. At first he was iffy about a partner but when he saw how scared the blond was, he felt pretty bad, which was strange because he never felt bad for anyone. The red head soon replaced the spot closest to the blond teen. "Hey, don't let Hidan bother you. He just doesn't know when to shut up. You're the one who's going to be my new partner, according to Leader-sama. Don't worry. You don't have to go on missions with me right now. Judging by the way you were walking, you won't be going for quite awhile but it's no big deal. I can handle them. My name is Sasori. Can you tell us yours?"

"I...my name is...Deidara, yeah…" The blond replied in a quiet tone. Sasori managed to crack a smile. The blonds physic may have been pretty feminine, but the voice would easily set anyone straight. It was deeper than any of them thought it would be.

"Well, Deidara, let me introduce you to the others that are currently here. The one who approached you first is Hidan. He's annoying, so don't mind him. The one next to him with the bright green eyes and mask is Kakuzu. He really likes money and he's Hidan's partner. You've already met Leader-sama. And yes, we do have to call him that." Sasori gave the blond a very rare gentle smile. "Konan should be around soon, and the others are out on missions so you'll meet them later."

Deidara nodded slowly and made sure to take in all the information he had been given, not that he'd remember all of it right away. He continued to fidget with the sleeve of his shirt before he quietly muttered, "It's...nice to meet you all…"

Not even minute later, the door to the hideout flew open. On the other side were two figures, one with an orange mask that only had one opening for the right eye and the other was a short, silver haired male with a masked covering the lower half of his face. He also had a headband covering his left eye.

"We're back, friends!" The voice that Pein knew as Madara and the one Kakashi knew as Obito was gone and replaced with a high pitched childish voice. It was Obito's other 'personality' called Tobi. That's what all the other members knew him as. His gaze soon fixed on Deidara. "Oh! Who's this!? Is he our other new member, Leader-sama!? They call me Tobi!"

Behind the masked raven, Kakashi's eye twitched slightly. Obito hadn't warned him that no one knew who he was and he also didn't warn him about this childish act he was putting on. Kakashi instantly found it annoying and almost regretted coming along. "Okay, _Tobi_ … Time to settle down…" The silver haired male muttered.

Deidara's own eye twitched a bit. He wasn't prepared to deal with such a childish personality. It was already annoying him but with his body in so much pain, he was unable to go and punch the other male. He'd make a mental note to do so later on. The teen was about to say something which his stomach suddenly growled loudly, causing all eyes to fall on him. He blushed with embarrassment and looked away.

"I guess that means it's time to eat." Kakashi may have been the other newest member but that didn't stop him. He instantly went to the kitchen and started preparing food for everyone. Under the Tobi mask, Obito smiled. He knew everyone would enjoy Kakashi's cooking and he was just happy to have the silver haired male back in his life.

* * *

 **Yo. *waves* Chapter eight is finally out! Sorry it took a little longer. I meant to post this chapter yesterday but I kinda forgot. Apologies! But here it is! Hope everyone enjoys it! I want to thank you all for reading this story, so thank chu! ^w^ I'll try to update again soon! Have an awesome evening and review if you wanna! Thanks a bunches!**

 **~~MaskedNinija**


	9. Chapter Nine

The food was ready within twenty minutes so all the currently present Akatsuki members, plus Deidara, made their way into the kitchen. The blond made sure to stick close to Sasori. He felt it was the safest to do that, especially with Hidan eyeing him. Those eyes brought back horrid memories from the past two years which caused is body to instantly start trembling. Sasori must have been able to sense that Deidara was freaking out so he turned toward the other with curious expression.

"Hey, are you alright, brat?" Sasori asked in a gentle tone. Deidara looked into Sasori's greyish brown eyes, his own blue eyes fill with concern and fear.

"...He keeps staring at me…" Deidara muttered quietly. If Sasori hadn't been right beside the blond, he wouldn't have heard it. The redhead instantly looked at Hidan, who was indeed eyeing the blond. He was going to make sure to punch the sadist in the face later.

"Hidan! Stop staring at him! You're freaking him out!" Sasori shouted before he gently pulled Deidara over to sit beside him. "Just ignore him. Kakuzu keeps him on a short leash so you won't have to worry." He said gently. Deidara glanced toward the other and nodded a bit.

"Thank you…" The blond said softly as he lowered himself in the chair beside Sasori. He didn't feel comfortable being stared at, especially when he was all bandaged up and his hair was cut insanely short, not to mention he didn't have his usual black eyeliner on.

"I expect all of you to eat whatever I put in front of you for now." Kakashi said as he put several different things on the table. He didn't know what any of these people liked, except for the man behind the mask of Tobi. The only reason he knew that was because they were old team mates and Obito used to visit him a lot.

"Sheesh. You're a bitchy one, aren't you?" Hidan asked as he grabbed some rice and chicken to start eating. Before he could even take a bite, a blow was delivered to the back of his head. The immortal man growled loudly and looked to see where the hit came from, only to find that it was Kakuzu once again.

"If anyone's bitchy, it's you Hidan. Now shut up and eat. You don't want to piss Kakashi off." Kakuzu warned as he started to eat his own food. The others started eating as well except for Kakashi and Tobi. Deidara was also a bit hesitant to eat since it had been quite awhile since his last proper meal. He sighed lowly and settled on a small bowl of rice for now.

Deidara could barely finish half the bowl before he started feeling sick and pushed it away slightly. He knew he wouldn't have proper appetite for awhile. When Sasori saw how little the blond had eaten, he looked at the other with a concerned expression. "You should probably eat a little more, brat. You'll never regain your strength if you don't."

"I just...don't feel good… I haven't eaten properly in awhile now…" Deidara replied softly. He didn't really feel like going into detail with everyone around him. He just wanted to go lay back down and hopefully sleep the night away.

"Well, if you're sure you don't want to eat anymore, I can take you back to the room so you can rest." Sasori replied gently.

"Shouldn't you finish eating…?" Deidara asked lowly.

"Nah, I don't really require food. I'll explain why later though." The redhead smiled again and slowly stood himself up. "Come on now." He walked toward the living room and motioned for the blond to follow him. Deidara got himself up and hurried after the shorter redhead.

"Aw, are you leaving us already blondie? You just got your pretty ass down here, so stay for awhile!" Hidan called out and of course, Deidara froze up instantly. Sasori was at the young teen's side in an instant, sending death glares at Hidan.

"You need to shut the hell up right now, Hidan. You're freaking him out and you're looking at him like he's eye candy. Learn some damn respect for people." Sasori growled out before he escorted Deidara out of the kitching. He honestly felt bad for the other and knew Hidan wouldn't make things easy on him.

"Thanks…" Deidara muttered while fixing his eyes on the ground.

"Hey, don't mention it and don't worry. Leader-sama knows what you've been through and so does Konan and Kakuzu since they're the ones who helped you. They aren't going to let anything happen and neither will I. You're my partner now, so I'll make sure to put that bastard in his place." Sasori grinned a bit, earning a very small giggle from the blond.

"I...really appreciate it…" Deidara rubbed his arm lightly and soon, the two of them were back in their shared bedroom. The blond teen walked over to his bed and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. To his surprise, Sasori sat down with him after closing the door.

"Okay brat. Time to tell me a little bit about yourself. Nothing too personal of course. Just whatever you feel comfortable with telling me." The redhead crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow toward the blond.

"Oh...well…" Deidara paused, almost as if he were trying to figure out what he wanted to tell the other. He figured it was best to avoid anything about being raped, abused, or held hostage for two years. He wasn't ready to open up about that. He honestly didn't know if he'd ever be ready. "I guess… I'll start with this then. I'm only eighteen years old and I came from Iwagakure, though I ran away when I was sixteen. I won't go into detail about why I ran though… It's kind of personal…"

"Like I said, brat. You don't have to say anything you don't want to say. Continue with whatever you'd like." Sasori urged with a gentle expression. "Actually, I am curious. What kind of ninjutu abilities do you have?" He asked. The question startled the blond and for a moment he hesitated. He glanced toward his hands that were still covered by the sleeves of the oversized shirt he had on. Sure, he was able to tell Pein about it, but he didn't really have a choice because it had been discovered while he was still unconscious.

"Well… I don't want to freak you out or anything…" Deidara said softly, only to earn a scoff from the redhead.

"Deidara. Believe me when I say that you will not freak me out. Do you want to know why I'm so positive about that?" Sasori asked with a raised brow. Deidara bit his lip for a moment but slowly nodded.

"It's because I'm a puppet, well mostly a puppet."

* * *

 **Yo. *waves* Here's chapter nine! Sasori had dropped the puppet bomb on Dei! Yay for the puppet bomb! Anyways, I hope the chapter was enjoyed! Also, big thanks to those who have left reviews! I do read them all and I appreciate them all! So thank chu! Leave more if you wanna! I'll update as soon as possible! See ya!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	10. Chapter Ten

Deidara blinked slightly when he heard the words come from Sasori's mouth. Had he heard him correctly? A puppet? What did that even mean? The blond must have had a strange look on his face because Sasori only let out a chuckle before speaking again.

"That look on your face tells me that you don't believe what I just told you. Here, let me show you." Sasori chuckled a bit more and stood himself up. He removed his shirt in no time and sure enough, under the shirt was the body of a puppet. "The only thing is that I have to have a beating heart in order to wield chakra, that's why I have this makeshift heart. Other than that, everything about me is a puppet, well mostly everything. I did leave a few parts human." The redhead explained.

Deidara was beyond shocked at what he was looking at. He still couldn't believe that Sasori was a puppet like this. And how the hell did he do this to himself without dying? Without even thinking, Deidara was on his knees, crawling toward the redhead with a curious expression on his face. He suddenly reached out his hand, only his fingertips were exposed and he lightly pressed them against Sasori's wooden chest.

"...This is just...bizarre...no offence…" Deidara said softly.

"None taken really. I didn't expect a different reaction at all." Sasori chuckled softly. "Now, I think I deserve to know about this ability you have that will apparently freak me out."

"Um...right…" Deidara replied as he retracted his hand. He was still very hesitant but a human turning himself into a puppet was pretty damn terrifying so his Kekkei Genkai couldn't be that bad now. The blond sat back on his bottom and slowly pulled the sleeves of the shirt up, finally revealing his small hands. Sasori took a seat by the blond again and glanced over the other's shoulder curiously. With his hands exposed and his palms turned upward, Deidara took one final glance at the redhead before looking back at his hands. Using his fingers, he lightly tapped on the palm of each of them. A few seconds later, the mouths made themselves known by grinning widely before sticking their tongues out.

"What the? Brat, what kind of ability is this?" Sasori asked with wide eyes. He reached out and grabbed the blond's wrist gently. He pulled the other's hand closer so he could get a better look at it.

"Um...this is my Kekkei Genkai. It's Explosion Release. I use these to form bombs out of the clay I make… My creations come to life and everything… Also, they range from C1-C4. These mouths mold the clay into different shapes." Deidara explained softly before he turned to fully face the redhead.

"So in a way, you're like an artist, right?" Sasori asked while lightly poking the mouth on the hand he was holding.

"Yeah...my art means everything to me. In my opinion, art is fleeting and it hasn't really served its purpose until it's gone in a beautiful explosion…" Deidara said that more passionately than he planned on saying it which earned a laugh out of the redhead.

"Well I'm an artist too and a puppet master. I make all of my puppets from scratch into eternal beauties. Art is eternal and deserves to be around forever, which is also why I made myself a puppet." Sasori grinned a bit.

"I can see that art is one thing we won't be agreeing about since we've got two very different views on it,un. Oh, I should probably tell you that I do have one more mouth as well. Best you see it now…" Deidara retracted his hand from the blond and reached up to the collar of his shirt. He pulled it down and showed the redhead the mouth on the left side of his chest. "This is the most dangerous one."

Sasori's eyes grew wide as he leaned closer to examine the stitched up mouth on the blond's chest. He was beyond curious to just how dangerous it was so he glanced at the blond with a curious expression on his face. "How dangerous?" He asked.

"Hmph… If I ever use this one, it will lead to my death, yeah." Deidara said simply.

"Lead to your death? How so?" Sasori asked in confusion.

"This one is attached directly to my heart. If it's fed any clay, it will become the ultimate suicide bomb and my ultimate art. It will turn me into the ultimate explosion, a true piece of art." Deidara actually grinned a bit and covered the mouth on his chest back up with the shirt. "So there you have it, un."

"You're obviously going to be an annoying one whenever art is brought up, but I suppose there's nothing I can do about that. I'll have time to prepare myself since you won't be going on missions for awhile." Sasori grinned and ruffled Deidara's hair. "Say, I've been curious about this too. Your hair looks like it's been freshly cut…"

"Oh that… Yeah, something happened and most of it got burned. Leader-sama said they didn't have a choice but to cut it since there was no way of saving it. I'm still pretty upset about it because it was really beautiful…" Deidara sighed sadly and ran his hand through what was left of his hair.

"Hey, don't worry brat. I'm sure it will grow back soon. Out of curiosity, how long was it?" Sasori asked. Deidara hopped up off his bed and turned his back toward Sasori.

"It was down to my waist, yeay. I took damn good care of it too." Deidara replied before sitting back down.

"I literally can't picture you with hair that long." Sasori laughed softly and got himself up, only to move to his own bed.

"Just wait until it grows back, un. It will be as perfect as my art." Deidara smirked and flopped down on his pillows.

"So, not perfect at all, brat." Sasori chuckled a bit and Deidara flipped him off.

"Shut up, Danna." Deidara muttered before he rolled onto his side and slowly passed out. He hadn't even realized he called the redhead 'Danna' and was asleep before Sasori could say anything. The redhead decided to shrug it off and he settled into his own bed. He didn't really need any sleep but he still decided it was best to rest up for now. He was also glad that he learned a little more about the blond. Now he just had to make sure to keep Hidan off the other's back.

* * *

 **Yo! *waves* Sorry the update took so long. I'm currently working on future chapters for this story. I'm getting ready to start chapter seventeen. Just so you know, I'll be doing multiple updates real soon to kind of get caught up. Looking at trying to post five more chapters within the next couple days. So just bare with me. I'm really wanting to actually finish this story! Also, I'm glad to know that everyone's enjoying it! Please keep those reviews up! It gives me the motivation! Anyways, let me know how you liked the chapter. Thank you all! Bye now! *makes Deidara plushy wave bye***

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Deidara groaned quietly and slowly awoke from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around the room, only to find that he was alone. A frown settled on his face. He was hoping that Sasori would still be in here when he woke up, but he also couldn't expect the redhead to lay around and wait for him to wake up. He let out a sigh and slowly got up from the bed. He was beyond curious to what time it was so he made his way over to the window and pulled back the curtains, only to find that the moon had risen.

"Huh...I must have slept longer than I thought…" Deidara muttered softly. He returned the curtains to their original position over the window and slowly made his way to the door. After opening it slowly, he listened for any sound to see if any of the other members were awake. When he didn't hear anything, he slowly made his way from the bedroom and into the living room. He made sure to move quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone else up, which wasn't hard, considering he was very light on his feet. Soon, the blond made his way into the kitchen and quietly opened the refrigerator, where he surprisingly found the leftover rice he had left from earlier with his name written on it. He pulled the bowl out and unwrapped it, then popped it in the microwave for a few minutes. Once his rice was finished, he pulled the bowl out, grabbed some chopsticks and settled down at the table so he could eat.

"We would have gotten back sooner if you hadn't wanted to stop, Kisame." A new voice rang through the hallways, causing the blond in the kitchen to tense up. He hadn't even heard anyone come in. Maybe they wouldn't bother him. He slowly relaxed and started eating on his rice again, hoping whoever walked in would just go to bed and leave him be.

"Shut up, Itachi. You were just as tired as I was." Another voice responded before footsteps could be heard heading toward the kitchen. Deidara just kept his eyes on his bowl and continued to slowly eat his rice so he could go back to bed. "Come on, let's get some food."

"Is eating all you think about?" The first voice asked.

"Hell no! We've just been gone for a couple days and haven't eaten since yesterday." The second voice was suddenly in the kitchen. The footsteps stopped followed by a, "What the-?"

"Kisame, what's wrong?" The other voice was suddenly in the kitchen. Deidara didn't dare to look up at who they belonged to. He just tried to continue focusing on eating.

"It looks like we've got a new member." There was suddenly a presence behind the blond that caused him to tense up even more. With a shaky breath, he slowly looked up to see who was behind him, almost instantly regretting his decision. Behind him was a tall man with blue skin and hair. He pretty much resembled a shark and had this creepy grin on his face. On his back was an odd type of sword and he wore the same cloak as the other members. Deidara nearly screamed because the tall fishman had scared him so badly but instead he just jumped up and backed up against the counter, completely abandoning his food.

"And it looks like you're scaring him to death. Back off a bit." The other male said. Deidara's terrified blue eye slowly moved to where the other voice came from. The other male was shorter than the shark man, but still taller than himself. He had coal colored eyes and long raven hair. He also had pale skin that was actually fairly pretty. One arm was dangling out of the front of his cloak as well. His voice was deep and calm, something that caused Deidara to relax just slightly.

"Itachi, are you sure that's a guy?" The one called Kisame asked. His voice was a bit raspier than the raven's, which made the guy even creepier in Deidara's opinion. He couldn't even stop his body from trembling.

"Obviously he's a guy, Kisame. Don't insult him. You've scared him enough so just get your food and leave him alone." The raven, known as Itachi said while glaring toward the shark man.

"Fine, fine. I'll get my food and go." Kisame replied. He hurried to the refrigerator and grabbed the first thing he saw before he hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Deidara alone with Itachi. Deidara slowly sank to the floor and hugged himself tightly. The shark man reminded him a lot of Orochimaru, which made things even worse. He missed Sasori already.

"Hey." A gentle voice called. When Deidara finally managed to look up, he saw that the raven was now crouching in front of him. When the hell did he move? He was so quiet.

"I…" Deidara tried to speak but couldn't manage to get any words out.

"You don't have to worry about him." Itachi was referring to Kisame. "He won't hurt you. He's just a little creepy, but I doubt you've met Zetsu yet. He's worse, trust me." Itachi gave the trembling blond a gentle smile and slowly sat down in front of the other.

"T-thank you…" Deidara managed to squeak out. He quickly looked toward the floor and hugged himself even tighter. His shaking only got worse. It was to the point where he couldn't tell if he was scared or if he had just started to get cold, or if it was both.

"Can you tell me who you are?" Itachi asked as he pulled off his cloak and threw it around the blond's trembling figure. Under the cloak, Itachi was wearing a fishnet shirt with a grey crop over it, along with grey ninja pants. His feet were bare at the moment and around his neck was an odd looking necklace.

"Um...Deidara…" The blond muttered quietly. The sudden warmth of the cloak on him caused the trembling to calm down slightly and the scent that came off it helped even more. Soon, he wasn't shaking anymore and he had a tight hold of the piece of clothing that was given to him.

"Well, Deidara. As you heard my partner say, my name is Itachi. And like I said, you don't have to worry about him. He's not going to harm you." Itachi smiled gently and slowly stood himself up. His smile was a very rare sight, yet he couldn't not smile at the young teen. Why was that? "Come now, I'll take you back to your room if you're finished eating." He held a hand out to the blond who was still on the floor. Deidara hesitated for a minute and quickly moved his sleeve to where it was covering his hand before he gently grasped onto the extended hand in front of him.

* * *

 **Yo! How goes it? As promised I'll be posting two chapters today instead of just the one and hopefully tomorrow I'll post two more! Four chapters in two days seems like a pretty decent update. I don't want to update too fast though. I'm trying to stay at least three chapters ahead of what's posted so I don't lose the motivation to type! Hopefully everyone is enjoying the story so far and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter where Itachi finally showed up! Yay for Itachi! Let me know how you liked the chapter! Thank Chu for reading! You're all awesome! Until Next Time!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Itachi pulled the young teen to his feet and quickly retracted his hand so he wouldn't freak the other one out. Once Deidara was on his feet, Itachi had to hold in a chuckle. He didn't realize how short the blond was until he got the other on his feet. In the raven's opinion, the blond looked like a small doll; a small, fragile doll, one that looked like it would break if it wasn't handled with care.

"So, Deidara...were you done eating?" Itachi cocked his head to the side curiously before glancing at the bowl on the table that still had food in it.

"Huh…?" Deidara blinked in confusion before he looked toward the bowl he had forgotten about. He decided he wasn't really hungry and walked over to the table. He grabbed the bowl and dumped the remainder of the food back before placing the bowl in the sink. "Yeah...I was done…" He had actually lost his appetite from being scared.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked. He made sure to try and hide the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure… I'm ready to go back to my room now…" Deidara replied. He clutched the cloak tightly and started to head back toward his room. To his surprise, Itachi actually followed him closely. "Um...you're following me…?"

"Not to be creepy or anything. I just want to make sure you get back to your room safely. I don't want anyone else to freak you out. Now tell me, who have you met already?" Itachi asked.

"Oh um...I've met Leader-sama, Kakuzu, H-Hidan…." Deidara paused and shuddered a bit before continuing, "Tobi, Sasori, and Kakashi… Now I've met you and that blue haired guy as well…"

"Wait… Did you say Kakashi? Kind of short, silver hair, a scar over his left eye, and a mask over the lower half of his face?" Itachi asked. To Deidara's surprise, he described Kakashi perfectly.

"Um...yeah, un. That's right…" Deidara replied. "Do you know him?"

"Indeed, I know him well. We worked together back when we were younger. I never expected him to get involved with this organization...I never even expected him to leave the Hidden Leaf Village. I'll have to go see him later…" Itachi scratched the back of his head and sighed a bit. ' _If Sakumo Hatake knew what became of his son, it'd definitely break his heart…'_ Itachi thought to himself.

The pair soon came to the room where Deidara was staying in. The blond went to shrug off the cloak to hand it back to Itachi but was surprised when the raven held a hand up and smiled toward the other. The blond teen tilted his head in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you need this back?" Deidara asked.

"You can hold onto it. I actually have an extra one. You just look pretty comfortable in it so it's best if you hold onto it." Itachi smiled softly, causing the blond bomber to blush slightly.

"Well...thank you…" Deidara managed to smile slightly before he reached over and opened the door to the room. "Thank you for walking me back here as well…"

"It's no problem at all." Itachi turned on his heels and started to walk away. "I'll be seeing you around then. The next time we meet, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Oh uh...sure thing…" Deidara muttered quietly. "Night…" He didn't even wait for a response. He just quickly went into the room and shut the door behind himself.

Once he was alone in the hallway, Itachi let out a soft chuckle and made his way back to the living room where Kisame was. He lowered himself onto the couch and leaned back with a bit of a smile on his face. The shark man was rather surprised to see the Uchiha smiling for once in his life. It was a rare sight indeed. Was Itachi actually happy for once? The last time he saw Itachi actually smile was after they saw Sasuke the last time. Sasuke...protecting that blond jinchuriki like his life depended on it.

"Say, you're actually smiling for once in your life, Itachi." Kisame noted and within seconds, the smile faded and Itachi's usual ace was back.

"Me, smile? Don't be ridiculous, Kisame." Itachi muttered softly, causing Kisame to chuckle.

"Ah but you were. The last time you smiled was after we saw Sasuke protecting that kid. It seems that new blond has brought a smile to your face for once and apparently, you and Sasuke have the same taste. Blond hair, blue eyes small figure, though the blondie here has a smaller figure than that jinchuriki does." Kisame grinned a bit, earning a glare from Itachi.

"If you must know, if an Uchiha ever meets someone who makes an impact on them, they becomes very protective of that person. It gets to the point where they'll do anything for that person if it means keeping them safe. Just like when Sasuke tried to fight me to protect Naruto. The only difference is that Naruto and Sasuke have known each other much longer. I just met Deidara today…" Itachi sighed softly and rubbed his eyes.

"So in other words, your clan is possessive." Kisame stated.

"Indeed...very possessive. Something about that blond upstairs is bothering me though. I asked him who he had met already and he went through everyone's name fine, except for Hidan's. I think Hidan is actually scaring him and there's no telling what he's been through before he came here. I just...have the urge to protect him…" Itachi growled softly. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since he lost his girlfriend back when he was a child.

"Say, you already lost someone you care about...maybe that's something else that's triggering it. You've already lost one important person, not to mention your entire clan. It could very well be the reason you want to protect that kid upstairs." Kisame sat his empty bowl on the table and stretched a bit.

"Well, my clan was my doing, not that I wanted to do it. I had to in order to protect Sasuke… I refuse to lose someone dear to me again…" Itachi had a bit of a dark tone in his voice that time. It was almost as if something had taken him over. ' _I have the urge to protect him with my life… How strange… He must be more important than I originally thought…'_ Itachi soon shook himself from his thoughts and got up from the couch. After saying goodnight to Kisame, he hurried off to their shared room in order to get ready for bed. This was something he really had to sleep on.

* * *

 **Yo, again! *waves casually! As promised, here's the other chapter that I said I'd post today! Itachi is being such a sweetheart to Dei! Gah! So adorable! Also, just a heads up, I'm hopefully going to be starting a HidaDei story soon as well! I know it's a much less popular ship but I also ship Dei with Hidan, as well as a couple other people ^^" I hope you all will check it out whenever I decide to start it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks for being awesome readers! Until Next Time!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Yo. *Waves* So I decided to type the note up here before the chapter is read. Dei's nightmare does contain hints of rape. So I just wanted to give everyone a warning before they proceeded to read the chapter. Also, sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would. I flat out forgot to do it because I'm a lazy soul. But anyways! Here's chapter thirteen! The next chapter will be up soon! Thank you all for reading the story! You're all amazing! Don't forget to tell me how you're liking the story! I appreciate the reviews! Thank chu again!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**

* * *

Small whimpers and whines were coming from the room where Deidara was resting in. A couple of members had already stopped and listened at the door when they passed but no screaming happened so no one bothered to go in and disturb the blond teen. However, what was happening on the other side of the door was something that should have indeed been disturbed.

Deidara was lying in his bed, the covers wrapped tightly around himself and Itachi's cloak in his arms. His eyes were still closed but he was starting to sweat. His whimpers grew louder and his body started to thrash around. Tears were spilling from his tightly closed eyes and he was shaking violently. The blond was trapped in a horrifying nightmare and he was having trouble waking up from it. It didn't help that he was alone in the room.

"N-no...please stop…." Deidara whimpered out as his body thrashed again. "N-not there...please master...I can't...take it…!" Tears were pouring out at a faster rate now. He was actually starting to cry out loud.

 _~~Nightmare~~_

 _Deidara was pinned under a cold, familiar body. He was being rubbed against. It was skin on skin. He was clearly naked and so was the person above him. He yelped when a long tongue started to run along his neck, followed by a terrifying chuckle. His arms were tied tightly above his head, and his mind felt fuzzy, as if he had been drugged. He was still crying and begging for the person above him to stop what they were doing to him._

" _M-master please…" Deidara whimpered out, only to receive a harsh slap across the face that made him cry out in pain._

" _This is what you get for running away from me and blowing up my hideout. You nearly killed me and Kabuto. All of my experiments were killed though. You've caused a lot of trouble you little slut. You'll be lucky if I let you live after this." The familiar voice hissed before sharp teeth sunk into the blond's neck._

" _I-I'm sorry! I couldn't take it! I-I just...wanted out…" Deidara responded. The tears continued to fall at a fast pace. His body continued to shake violently. The weight suddenly lifted off of him. He didn't dare to open his eyes. He knew who he'd see above him and he didn't want to see it. Not again._

" _That's too bad. You knew where your place was. You were supposed to be nothing more than a pet for me to play with. Now you're going to be punished and there will be no preparations. You don't deserve them. After I'm done with you, you'll probably want to end your miserable, pathetic life. I won't stop you either. You don't deserve to be alive. Maybe before I do though, I'll bring in those boys who raped you in your village. I'm sure they're dying to see what you've become." A dark chuckle escaped from the snakeman's throat. Deidara shook harder and tried to thrash around but found that his body couldn't move._

" _N-no...not them...I don't want to see them again…" The teen whined out. He felt his legs being pulled apart. No, he didn't want that again. He tried to close them but again, his body failed to move._

" _Oh? But they miss their little fuck toy. Who am I to deprive them of having their way with you once again?" The other male replied. Suddenly, the blond felt something pressing against his unprepared entrance. 'No...not this...no…' Deidara thought to himself._

" _O-Orochimaru-sama...please! Don't do it! I'm begging you!" Deidara screamed out._

" _This is what happens to naughty little boys who don't obey their masters. It's as simple as that, my child. Now be good and let your master hear those delicious screams of yours." Before the blond could even respond, pain shot through his body, causing him to scream in agony._

" _STOP PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Deidara cried out, but there was no response, only more pain. It was getting more intense by the minute. He hoped, prayed that someone would come and save him from the snakeman's grasp, but no one did. He was trapped in this nightmare once again, unable to pull himself free from Orochimaru-sama's cold clutches. Soon, his body went numb. He couldn't feel the pain anymore but he knew it was still happening. He was just completely out of it, maybe even going into shock but it didn't matter. He was ready to give up, that is until he heard a voice calling out to him. A voice that as different from his master's voice._

" _Deidara! Wake up! Please wake up!" The voice called out. Wake up? What on earth was this voice talking about? He was awake and he was in hell. Suddenly, he felt himself being shaken, everything around him started to spin. "Deidara! Come on, you have to wake up now!"_

 _~~Nightmare End~~_

"Deidara!" Itachi had come into the room when he heard the blond screaming and begging for someone to stop. Now he was shaking the trembling, sobbing teen in order to get him to wake up. Suddenly, horrified blue eyes snapped open and the teen shot up in bed. He nearly collided with Itachi's forehead but the raven had managed to move out of the way. Deidara was breathing hard, his body only shook harder as he looked around the room with wide eyes. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks and his body was completely drenched in sweat.

"Deidara…" Itachi called out to him gently, causing the blond to snap his head toward the other. The sight pained Itachi to see. He had never seen someone so terrified in his life. What on earth had this precious angel been through to cause him to have such a horrifying nightmare? Itachi wanted to know badly but he also didn't want to push the subject. Instead, he lowered himself onto the bed and cautiously brought the shaking teen into his arms. At first, the blond tried to fight back on being held but when he inhaled the same scent that was on the cloak he was given last night, he finally settled down and sobbed into the raven's chest.

"It's alright...I've got you…" Itachi muttered softly. After seeing what he just saw, he had finally decided that he became attached to this teen for a reason. He understood why he had the urge to protect the other. From what he had seen , it was obvious that the teen had been through something tragic, something that had obviously left a bad scar that probably would never heal. The question that remained was who did caused still alive? He needed this information, but it would have to wait for now. Right now, he had to focus on calming Deidara down.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

After several minutes of sobbing, Deidara soon calmed down. He was still shaking badly but his crying had finally ceased. He was still clinging tightly to the raven who had come in and woken him up from his nightmare. He couldn't bring himself to release the other and Itachi didn't force the blond to release him. He'd sit there all day with the other if he had too if it made the teen feel better.

"I-Itachi…" Deidara squeaked out.

"Hn?" Itachi looked down at the blond curiously.

"H-how much did you hear…? I know you had to have heard something…" Deidara looked up at the raven with horror filled blue eyes. He didn't want to break down and confess everything, not yet. It was too soon. They had just met. Deidara didn't even know if he could really trust the raven or not.

"Well…" Itachi paused, trying to decide if it was best to tell the terrified teen what he had heard. He finally caved and spoke. "I heard you screaming and begging for someone to stop… I didn't catch the name of the person though…"

"O-oh…" Deidara didn't know if he should be relieved or not. Either way, it was still bad that the raven had heard anything he was shouting. Had the others heard too? Kami, he hoped not.

"What exactly did you go through before you came here?" Itachi suddenly asked. That was it. That was one of the questions he had been dreading to be asked. He hadn't told Sasori and he wasn't ready to tell the raven. It was too soon.

"Please forgive me...I really can't bring myself to discuss that right now…" Deidara muttered. Of course Itachi was disappointed to hear that but he didn't let the blond see. He knew it was best to respect the other's privacy. He then got an idea that would hopefully help the teen relax.

"Hey, why don't you take a nice bath to help calm your nerves? Sasori is out on a mission for now but after your done, I can always keep you company if you don't want to be alone. Maybe you could tell me some other things about you." Itachi smiled a bit, hoping that would help the other. After thinking it over for several minutes, Deidara nodded a bit.

"Okay...a bath does sound pretty nice but um…" Deidara suddenly blushed madly. He was still all bandaged up.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Well...I'm...going to need some help with these bandages before I get in there…" Deidara paused. His eyes went toward the ground, as if they were trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. It took the raven a couple minutes to click what the blond was trying to say but then he realized what it was.

"Oh, I can help you remove those." The raven pasused, hoping he wasn't being too bold. "That is, if you'll allow me to help you."

"Um...yeah please…" Deidara blushed darker and slowly got up from the bed. He didn't know how much of his body had really been injured in the blast but he wasn't going to get out of these on his own, even with the help of his hand mouths. Heck then the whole rebandaging process...the thought was too much for the teen to think about so he went off to the bathroom with Itachi following behind him.

"Just...please try not to stare and...try not to freak out…" Deidara muttered softly. He was worried about what Itachi would say about the mouth on his chest and the ones on his hands. Not only that, but the injuries he had sustained throughout those two years...he felt his anxiety starting to rise like crazy.

"Hey…" Itachi suddenly placed a gentle hand on Deidara's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm not going to judge you. I'm just here to help. If you want me to leave, just tell me and I'll wait outside for you. Your boundaries will be respected, I can promise you that. Just breathe for me." The raven hoped his words would be enough to calm the blond that was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

The teen gripped onto the counter tightly, his terrified eyes fixed on the floor. It took him several minutes of breathing before he finally started to calm down enough to release the counter top. He slowly stepped away from Itachi and started the bath water before standing up straight and slowly turning to face the raven. After biting his lip, he slowly reached for the end of his shirt and started pulling it over his head. There were bandages wrapped around a good portion of his torso and his chest. Once the shirt hit the floor, the remaining bandages on his arms and shoulders could be seen, as well as the mouth that was stitched up by his heart.

"L-let's just pause here and...get these off first…" Deidara said in a shaky tone. Itachi nodded a bit and made his way over to the terrified blond. He decided to start with the bandages around his torso and made sure his movements weren't too quick. He unwrapped them slowly, making sure to mentally prepare for any damage he might possibly see once they were fully removed. As they slowly hit the ground, Itachi couldn't stop his eyes from going wide with concern. He saw several burn marks that coated the teen's stomach, as well as gashes that took their time healing, and scars from old wounds that healed long ago. Itachi felt something starting to burn inside of him. Was he enraged? Was he actually feeling some kind of an emotion right now? This was only the first portion of the bandages as well. After pausing for several minutes, Itachi continued to work with the bandages to get them all off.

"There now...that's the top half of your body…" The raven said softly as he stepped back. He leaned over and shut the water off so the tub wouldn't get too full and then returned to his original position.

"It...it's bad isn't it…?" Deidara asked softly. He ran a hand up his right arm slowly, making sure to be cautious around the cuts and burn marks. Itachi hated to think it, but it was indeed bad. He knew so many of those markings would leave nasty scars. Regardless of that, the blond was still a beautiful person, at least in Itachi's eyes.

"Are you ready to continue?" The raven asked gently.

"Y-yeah...un… I think so…"

* * *

 **Yo. As promised, two updates in one day, just a day late! ^^" Sorry again! But yay! Itachi is taking care of our precious Deidara! Hopefully things will continue to pick up for our beautiful little blond boy! But...I have more plans. Speaking of plans, remember when I mentioned I HidaDei story a couple chapters ago? Welp, I changed it to a SasoDei story and I plan on posting it later today! I hope everyone will check it out! Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to review! Thank Chu!**

 **~~aMaskedNinja**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The blond was soon freed from all his clothes and bandages and was now relaxing in a warm bath with a relaxed expression on his face. When he had gotten in the tub, his cuts and burns started stinging like crazy but the pain soon subsided and he was now able to just sit there and enjoy the warmth of the water. It felt amazing. He could feel his muscles unwinding for the first time in the past two years, maybe even longer than that. Itachi was still in the bathroom as well, leaning on the sink with his arms over his chest. He had tried to leave to give Deidara some privacy but the blond insisted on him staying.

"...His name is Orochimaru…" The blond suddenly said, almost instantly earning Itachi's attention.

"I'm sorry...what did you say?" Itachi asked. Yes he had heard it, but he really needed clarification.

"The man...from my dream…" Deidara was starting to grow tense again. He didn't understand why he had suddenly said that horrible name. He had just told Itachi who hurt him. Why had he done that? Why was he suddenly feeling so comfortable around the raven.

"Orochimaru huh…" Itachi clenched his fist tightly and looked at the ground. The snake man had once been apart of their organization but he left them to pursue his other ambitions. In Itachi's eyes, the only reason that snake was there was to get his hands on the sharingan but he had failed to do so.

"You sound like you know that name, Itachi…" Deidara muttered softly. He found himself glancing at the raven who was still leaning against the sink with a curious, yet sad expression on his face.

"Indeed...we all know him… He was once a member of this organization but he left us. He was only using the Akatsuki to get to my sharingan, something he's been after for many years now. He failed to get it of course and now I believe he's targeting my little brother…" Itachi simply shook his head and let out a low sigh.

"Your little brother…?" Deidara asked softly. He was surprised to find out that Itachi had a sibling. "How old is he?"

"Hmm…" Itachi looked toward the ceiling, almost as if he were trying to remember. "He should be around fifteen or sixteen now. He's not that much younger than you. The last time I saw him, he was defending his friend, whom we were sent to capture. Naturally, we didn't take him. I didn't want to rip that kid away from my little brother. I've already taken too much from him."

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Deidara was a bit worried. What exactly had Itachi done in his past? Did he even want to know?

"I'll tell you some other time. For now, let's just focus on you. Are you almost ready to get out so we can put clean bandages on you?" The raven asked, completely changing the subject. The sudden change irritated Deidara slightly but he let it go and just nodded. He quickly finished up what was left of his hair and slowly stood himself up, letting out a slight groan of pain as he did so. After stepping out of the tub and onto the mat, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off carefully to make sure he didn't irritate any of the cuts or burns.

"Do you have those bandages ready?" The blond asked while sitting down on the toilet, using the towel to keep his lower half covered.

"Indeed, along with some medicine that should help them close faster." Itachi was suddenly on his knees in front of Deidara. He started working on the blond's thin legs, getting them treated and wrapped up first. He made sure to move slowly so he wouldn't startle the other by the sudden touches, but he did make sure to take note about how soft the other's skin was, even with all the burns and cuts along them. Deidara was surprisingly calm while Itachi finished wrapping up his injuries and before the blond knew it, he was all bandaged up and dressed, plus he felt much better.

"Thanks for helping me...Sorry if it was awkward…" Deidara blushed darkly and placed a hand behind his head.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm happy to help. However, I'm curious about what's stitched up on your chest. Can you tell me about it?" The raven asked curiously.

"O-oh that…" The blond had been wondering when that would get brought up. "Well you see, it's a mouth...kind of like these," He paused and held up his hands to show the raven, "Only it's much more dangerous…"

"Dangerous?" Itachi tilted his head curiously while his eyes mostly focused on the mouths that were on Deidara's hands. He watched as they both slowly formed into a grin before they stuck their tongues out at him, something he hadn't expected at all.

"That's right. So dangerous that it can take out anything within a ten kilometer radius, including myself." The blond replied. He lowered his hands and clenched them tightly. "The mouth basically turns me into a suicide bomb...and I've already considered using it on multiple occasions...just to end all the suffering...I don't ever want to go through it again…"

Deidara had actually started sobbing once again. His body trembled and his fists were clenched tightly. Nearly every day when he was in Orochimaru's hands, he considered finding someway to use the death sentence on his chest, but in the end, something always stopped him from attempting it. He wasn't sure what it was though. Suddenly, arms made their way around Deidara's trembling body and he found his head resting on something hard. It took him a few minutes to process what was happening but he finally realized that Itachi had pulled him into a tight embrace and his head was resting against the raven's chest. He thought about fighting it, but instead he just slumped against the taller male and sniffled quietly.

"Don't ever...and I mean ever, think about using that as a way out. Don't think about taking any way out. Not in death. If you ever start feeling this way, you come straight to me and I will sit there with you for as long as you need just to make sure you won't harm yourself." Itachi's voice was low but stern. No words left the blond teen's mouth. Instead, he responded with a small nod.

' _Is that a promise I can even keep…?'_ Deidara asked himself. All he could really do was try.

* * *

 **Yo! *waves* Look! The story isn't dead! Haha! Surprise! An update on it! Wooo! Wow, I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted. I feel really bad ^^" Bad author-chan! All I can say is, I'm really sorry it took so long. I'll try to update a little more often! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you all for being so patient with me! I really appreciate it! Review if you want too! Thank chu again! Bye now!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


End file.
